She's Not Going Away
by Astralpilgrim
Summary: An' hopefully, at some point.. you can forgive us for not being who you want."


**She's Not Going Away by Astralpilgrim**

Disclaimer - Gene, Alex all recognisable characters and Ashes to Ashes itself belong to the BBC, Kudos and Monastic. Got that now? Good. Definitely not mine.

Rating - K+ I think. A bit new to this ratings system, so please let me know if you think differently.

Pairing - Galex

Timeline - my take on immediately after the end of Series 2.

**Thanks for all the great reviews for _Chrysanthemums, Not Roses_! Really encouraged me to come up with this one - feel free to tell me what you think...**

Gene Hunt stared out through the windows of his office, and pouted. And waited. And pouted again. There, in the squad room, lay Alex Drake's desk - which should've had the D.I. sitting at it over three hours ago.. but her chair was still empty. For the millionth time, Gene told himself he didn't care - even as his hand picked up the receiver to try and call her again. As before, there was no reply.

Knocking back the last of his whisky, he stood up and strode across the floor - grabbing his coat from the stand as he passed.

At the sound of the Guv's door opening, Shaz looked up.

"Oh, Guv.. I.." her voice tailed off as Gene walked straight out of the squad room, eyes front.

* * *

Five minutes later, Gene found himself pounding on Alex's door.

"Police! Open up!"

He frowned - that had _always_ worked before."Drake!" he barked. No reply. Idly, he wondered if she'd actually made good on her promise, and left. _Nah. She wouldn't go without at least saying goodbye... would she?_ Time for a change of tactic.

"Alex - it's Gene." His voice a little softer now. "Open this door. I.. I just need to know you're okay." Still no response. _Right...._

Steeling himself, he took a few steps back - and tried to shoulder the door in. On the second try, it gave. Involuntarily, he closed his eyes as the wood splintered - and he fell into the flat.

"Bolls, I swear.. if you're just sleeping off a hangover..."

Trying to keep his emotions in check, he quickly scanned the small flat for signs of life..

... and found it - half-slumped on the kitchen floor.

"Jesus - Alex!" he exclaimed, and bounded over to her. She was turned away from him, and he fell to his knees - gingerly reaching out to her shoulder. Afraid of what he might see.. His breath caught in his throat as she whipped her head round to face him. The sight that met his eyes almost made his heart stop.

She'd been crying, obviously - but heavily. Her eyes were red-rimmed and still full, her skin deathly pale. She shuddered with every intake of breath.

"Alex...?" he whispered - more of a question than anything else. Alex drew in breath as she prepared to speak.

"What..." was all she got out, before she had to take another breath.. "... are... you.. doing here?" she eventually managed - and spat it at him - almost accusingly.

"Was worried 'bout ya," he admitted. "You weren't answering your phone. _Coulda_ been a major hangover though - the amount you put away last night.."

Her eyes narrowed, and she took another deep breath in.

"Don't you understand, you silly excuse for a human being?" she hissed at him.

"What have I done now?"

A wry smile played on Alex's lips.

"I can't go home," she announced. "D'you get that? I can't get home - not ever." She looked at him with disgust. "I'm stuck here - with _you_."

Gene overlooked the assault on his humanity, and instead concentrated on the other part of that sentence.

"I don't get it - what about... what about your daughter?" Disgust turned to despair.

"I didn't... I didn't even get to say g-goodbye..." Closing her eyes, she took in another shuddering breath. "MOLLY!" she screamed - and started to thrash about. Gene caught her.

"Bolly.." he murmured, trying to keep a hold of her. "Alex, c'mere - you'll hurt yerself.."

"Get off!" she exclaimed - and fought him. "I want.... I want.."

"ALEX!" Gene snapped. Alex stopped flapping, and focused on him. While still holding her tightly, he brought his hand to her face, cradling her cheek gently. "I'm sorry about Molly." Alex squeezed her eyes shut, and another tear escaped.

"Gene.." she wailed softly.

"It's okay, Bolls.. I'm here," he assured her - rocking her gently.

"I'm sorry.." she told him. "I didn't mean - I just.."

"It's alright. Sssh, now. We can sort it all out later."

* * *

Gene wasn't sure how long Alex wept - and to be honest, he didn't really care. Looking down, he realised she'd fallen asleep.

"Oh, Alex," he sighed. "I can't say I'm sorry about the fact you're not going away. I mean, deep down, I never truly believed you were going _anywhere_. Didn't _want_ you going anywhere.." he whispered. "But, I'm sorry 'bout your little girl. If it's true what you say, then it sounds like you'll never see her again. I don't really understand the hows and whys of all that.. but, I'm sorry anyway." He swallowed.

"If you _are_ staying though, the least I can do is make sure that you never regret it. I mean, I know I'm not Molly, and this isn't really your home - but we can make it as good as. An' hopefully, at some point, you can forgive us for not bein' who you want."

Looking down at her face again, he was satisfied that she was still asleep. Good thing, too - it would probably be some time before he could actually say these things to her while she was conscious.

"Thing is.... I love ya, ya daft tart. You are a complete and utter fruitcake at times, granted - but I still love ya." He thought a second. "You've got a hundred-watt smile, Alex. Does strange things to me insides, truth be told - but I plan on seeing it more often. You _can _be happy here, Alex - you just don't know it yet. And I'm gonna make sure you find out."

Just as he knew his leg was going to sleep under him, Gene knew that he'd just made a promise. And just as he wouldn't dream of moving while Alex was still asleep, he knew he wouldn't break that promise either. For now though, he focused on the _she's not going away_ part - and contented himself with holding her.

**Thanks for reading - all reviews readily accepted!! ~ Astralpilgrim**


End file.
